llamaodinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Llama Odinson Wiki
Meme Llama The God Slayer Llama Odinson is apart of the Odinson clan he is fighting in the Clone wars as Head admin. His Apprentice, Halpert Oofinson, also fought alongside him in Numerous Battles, most of which were Won. The Icefuse Era (The Dark Ages) Llama joined the Odinson clan during the Icefuse Era - he would progress to the position of Yoda after the great fall of Wolfen; the previous Yoda. Foolishly, he kept the corn snake as his Windu for several more weeks (Stout), before making the critical error of appointing several different Windus, all of which proceeded to do nothing; he would appoint his superior in Clan Odinson, Faoeoa as Mace Windu, before he would resign just a week later, a move that is considered to be the catalyst for the Big Bang of Garry's Mod (as everything went to shit after he left); Pyle would succeed him, but absolutely nothing would happen during his tenure, as Icefuse FUCKING DIED. All seemed well. But Llama the God Slayer could feel it. Something dark lurking around the channels. We might have won this time. But shit was about to hit the fan. The Great Molestation (The Beginning of the End) As Jedi General Llama Odinson was minding his own business a homosexual thief by the name of Ron jumped in front of him and tackled the Jedi General onto the ground. Confused, Llama went into shock and spazzed out as Ron started to undress him, but luckily Council Member, Jedi Knight Nightmare came from behind and tackled Ron off but Ron was too strong. Ron was so strong in the force he was able to Perma BANish certain people around him that way they could not get near him. He Perma BANished Jedi Knight Nightmare and continued to undress Llama. Slowly he finally took off his pants and as he unzipped his pants Jedi Knight Nightmare used the force ability "Autism" and was able to knock Ron out and save Llama. Ever since that day Ron has never been the same, he now has PTSD from almost raping Llama. Shortly after, Ron created a new power. One ten times more powerful than before. He had the power to create... excommunication packages. With this power he ravaged the land and ultimately ran everything into the ground. The End of the Dark Ages Tension was high. Ron was at the peak of his power. The young Warrior Medic was fighting to stay alive but was ultimately defeated and was stripped of his position. This was the beginning of the catalyst that began to destroy Icefuse and their reign. One man tried to stand up. Joah. But he was ultimately struck down. In his last breath he spoke of hope. Freedom. Security. And Justice. It sounded so beautiful. Ron caught wind of this. He came down and struck in the final blow to Joah as everyone watched. One warrior tried to stand up to him. Lazer. He fought good but was ultimately struck... with the excommunication package. More and more people were struck left and right as people tried to flee. Some old, some new. The land was dark and void. Out of nowhere, a man we thought was gone. A man everyone thought was bested by the beast known as the "Boosted Board" came down and silenced everything, he might have been wounded but he was powerful in the excommunication packaging. Suddenly everyone was struck. Entire battalions fleeing. Everyone we knew and loved was gone. But then. A glimmer of light. Joah escaped the land. Somehow. He created a new land. One of peace and serenity, one without "excommunication packages". It built itself up well with familiar faces. Those that have escaped Ron and lived to tell the tale. The fight was finally over. With new leadership the world was at peace finally. The evil that was ICEFUSE has been brought down. They may be wounded but they will regrow. And they will return someday. Today is not that day. Early Synergy (The period of Hope) Shortly after Faoeoa's second tenure as Windu (that lasted an undetermined period of time, though it's said to be slightly longer than Catalonia's recent declaration of independence, which lasted 8 seconds), Dargon would be employed to rein in the Jedi Order as the black man himself; eventually becoming strong enough to inherit Llama's Kingdom - Llama would often ponder leaving his Autism Speaks Council to Dargon because he fixed his shit, but he often returned shortly; imitating one of his former Masters, Faoeoa as well as his master, Joah. Eventually, it did seem like Llama would leave, as he left the position of Yoda, but he ended up FUCKING COMING BACK FROM HIS RESIGNATION LIKE A GODDAMN PUSSY The Civil War As Llama The God Slayer fell others came to his aid. Wounded, he fled back to his Pen and watched as the fight went on. Sadly, there was nothing he could do at this point. All he could do was watch as others get caught in the crossfire. General Facts Although he may say he is a Llama, some say he might be an Alpaca. But sources have proven that he is actually a Mountain Goat. There have been many claims from accredited researchers such as Medic and Vint that have established a dialogue that Llama may in fact, be an Alpaca; these claims may be unfounded, but they are more valued than other opinions held by other researchers which have been disproven time and time again; for instance, Billiam and Zander being competent Directors. Held Storm's End with 500 Men. Latest activity More than both Directors combined but betwixed with misfortune it was not enough to satisfy the needs of Directors. Achievements Made Faoeoa Mace Windu (this is disputable as an achievement, some would consider it the beginning of the end), though he did fucking end Darth Joah. Making Faoeoa Mace Windu a 2nd time, before he proceeded to resign literally hours later. Actually made the Jedi Order functional The only Jocasta Nu who attempted literally anything (still tho literally fuck all happened) One of the only three people who weren't too retarded to run Consulars on Icefuse (Llama, Weeaboo, Faoeoa) Only Yoda to finish his 3 month term. 2nd Head of the Odinsons, Breifly had tenrue in Vallallha with Faoeoa And Kazane Llama Odinson was a god of the jedi order he slayed all swine, he had a diamond saber and a gold blade Llama now is fighting the crusade Category:Browse